The Reason Behind Hawkmoth
by Luckyxxcharmxx
Summary: Before we found out where Emilie actually was - safe and secure in the Agreste household - I couldn't ever get the idea out of my head that she'd been kidnapped. And I'm a sucker for the "Why Gabriel Became Hawkmoth" fanfics. Enjoy!


**Hey! Hope you don't mind a little Gabilie. I love imagining what our Agreste patriarch was like before his wife was taken from him. Enjoy!**

A soft, fluttering sensation on my shoulder woke me up. I peeked through my closed eyelids to see blonde hair splayed across my chest as my wife laid soft butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Mm, morning." I rasped in my sleepy voice, as her vibrant green eyes glanced up at me through dark lashes. My breath caught in my throat at how truly gorgeous she was.

"Morning." She grinned, leaning up from my chest to press a proper kiss to my lips, and I responded enthusiastically, wrapping my arms around her back and holding her to me. She giggled into my mouth as I rubbed soothing circles into her lower back, feeling myself harden against her.

"Ooh Gabriel, so early?" She bit her lip and played coy as I growled playfully and took that lip in between my own teeth, tugging on it, before rolling over and laying my body on top of hers.

"I can take you whenever I want, Mrs Agreste." I purred against her neck. Right as I was about to reach my hand up her nightgown, the bedroom door burst open.

"Maman! Papa!" My son raced into the room, and I quickly rolled off of his mother.

"Adrien, what have I told you about knocking?" I groaned, happy to see my son but displeased at being so thoroughly cock-blocked.

"Oh honey, leave him alone." He's just excited. Emilie chided me, and I couldn't help but pout as Adrien jumped onto the bed and climbed into my wife's lap. I lost my pout and smiled softly at the image of the two most important people in my life, together with me. I pulled them both into my lap to the amusement of Emilie.

"What do you say we all go get some ice-cream?" I offered, as Adrien excitedly agreed before running from the room to get his coat.

"Isn't the deadline for the Collins outfit today?" Emilie raised her eyebrow. I smirked, getting comfortable with her on my lap, but not too comfortable, as my son was about to return.

"Family's more important." I pressed a loving kiss against her temple as we simultaneously stood from the bed, right as Adrien ran back in, donning his red raincoat.

"Papa, can Chloe come with us to get ice-cream?" Adrien asked eagerly. I tried to hide my wince. I never was a fan of Andre of his spoilt daughter, but Chloe was Adrien's only friend and I had to maintain my ties with the mayor of Paris.

Luckily, my wife saved me. "Not this time Adrien, this will just be a family outing." She soothed. He frowned for a few seconds before brightening.

"Can I get two chocolate scoops? _Please_?" He requested, and I chuckled at how quickly his young mind bounced back from disappointment. My Adrien was such a strong little boy, and handsome too. He was the spitting image of his mother, golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. My own eyes softened.

"Of course you can, Adrien."

"Then lets go!" He urged, taking his mother and myself by the hands, and tugging us towards the door. Emilie and I looked at each other over his head and chuckled. "At least let Maman and Papa get dressed first, son." I laughed.

"Okay but hurry up!" He yelled, before running off again, presumably to tell my assistant Natalie about our outing. I smirked at my wife.

"He's such a sprite."

"Just like his dad." She grinned, heading into the bathroom to get changed, as I prepared to do the same.

XxXxXxX

"Maman! Maman! Watch this!" Adrien called to Emilie from the swing-set where he'd managed to start swinging all on his own.

"That's very good Adrien! Be careful!" My wife called out from the park bench we were seated, her head on my shoulder.

"This was a good idea, Gabe. Thank you." She kissed my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled in closer. I smiled down at her, before looking up in worry at the sound of thunder.

"We should probably leave, there's a storm about to hit." I suggested worriedly. "It'll be fine. We have time. And Adrien's having so much fun." My wife eased my immediate fears, but I was still uncertain.

"Okay, but we'll leave soon." I ensured as she nodded against me.

"Soon." She repeated.

As tranquil as the moment was, the first raindrop on my nose was an indication that it was time to leave now. "Okay, I think we should-" I started, before being cut off.

"Adrien?" Emilie called, standing up and looking towards the swings, where our son had just been playing. "Adrien?" She called again – this time with more worry in her tone. I myself was worried, but I was sure he'd just moved.

"Honey, it'll be-"

" _Adrien_!" She screamed, and I looked to where she was pointing, fear striking my heart as I watched my seven year old crossing the street, holding a man's hand.

As I jumped from my seat my wife bolted after my son, and I was right behind her. The rain stated pelting down in cold torrents as lightening streaked the sky.

"Adrien!" I heard Emilie scream desperately as we ran after him, however the rain was too heavy for me to clearly see her anymore.

"Emilie where are you?" I called, fear encasing me. I couldn't see my son or my wife. She'd raced into the rain without looking back. I heard a terrified scream escape her and increased my pace.

"Emilie!" I yelled. A blonde body ran into me and I wrapped my arms around my son. Tears were streaming down his face and I didnt realise at the time but, also my face.

"Adrien, where's maman?" I begged, holding his shoulders. He hiccoughed a sob.

"She-she, the man took her." He cried, as my breath caught in my throat.

The police were called, and I continued to search long after they'd stopped looking. But it was no use.

That was the day that I lost my wife, and that my son lost both of his parents.


End file.
